Training for the inevitable
by donalddeutsch
Summary: This is a story about Harry going off on his own to train with Ginny and Bill Weasley. They will be going off around the world to train, and learn about love and life along the way.
1. Prologue

**Training for the inevitable**

Chapter One: Prologue

A/N: This is a story about Harry deciding that he wasn't going to let Dumbledore run his life anymore. When Bill Weasley finds a book, while in Egypt, that goes into different ways to train to defeat a Dark Lord, he thinks that it would be perfect for Harry to use. When he is visited by the Ancients one night, they tell him that he is to help Harry with his training by bringing him there. This is going to be a Harry/Ginny romance story, with a lot of Action and Adventure. This is also going to be having Bill Weasley as one of the main characters, just to let you know for they only allow two characters to be named. Thank you and I hope that this is going to be taken as well as my other stories. Don't worry, I'm not abandoning Harry Weasley, this is going to be going out at the same time as it. This is only going to be 10-15 chapters, and should be done by the first of April. Thank you again for reading and reviewing. —Donald

A/N2: This is in response to a Challenge that was made for authors to write stories in this style. The challenge was called the Magical World Revolt Challenge by Fanficfreak35. The rules for the Challenge were 1. Harry becomes independent. 2. Harry travels the globe to study magic.3. Harry Leaves Dumbledore's protection. I hope that you all like this, and that You will leave good reviews. Donald

It was a typical day for the Gringotts Curse Breakers that were working in the Valley of the Kings in Egypt. Bill Weasley was working deep inside one of the crypts when he found an old treasure room. When he undid all the curses that he could find on the room, he went inside to check it out. What he found was a room that was set up like a small throne room with a pedestal in the middle that contained an old looking book on top of it. When he entered the room, he found that he was drawn toward the pedestal and the book.

The book was known to Bill. It was the legendary Book of the Ancients. He was wondering why he was finding it at this time. He knew the legend that said that it was only to be found by one that would be bringing someone to it to train to take down a Dark Lord. He looked at the Pedestal with awe, for now he knew that he had to do something about bringing Harry to this room, and then they would be training for the defeat of Voldemort. "Ok Harry looks like we're going to be doing this whether we want to or not. I know that for it to be found, then it is impossible to stop from bringing you here to train. I hope that you're ready for this. I will stand beside you to train for this." When he started to read the front page of the book, he found that there was supposed to be another person with them. A female who is with the one training. She will be the heart and soul of the threesome. She loved both the people that were with her. One was a true love for life, and the other was as a brotherly love. "Oh shoot, I wonder if she is going to like this. Ginny, I hope you're ready also, because your going to have to come here to train also." As he was reading more, he found that they wouldn't be only training in Egypt, but all over the world. He couldn't hold in his enthusiasm anymore, he found that they were going to be training here first, and then all over the world with different trainers in different types of training for the fight. "Hmm let's see here, Far East, Russia, America, Mexico," and then he saw where two of the places they were going to be training at, and his mouth dropped. "Well Charlie, looks like we will be training with your group, and if this is right, we will be going back to the time of the founders to train with them also. This is going to be one interesting adventure.

Bill sent off a note to Harry to let him know that he needed to talk to him and Ginny at midnight that night through a fire call through the floo. He asked them to be alone when there, and that it was important. He hoped that Harry would get this note without any problems, and that it reached him with god's speed. He left the tomb to send it by one of the Phoenix's that were at the disposal of the curse breakers for quick posts. He knew that it would arrive at breakfast time for the morning posts. He smiled as he sent it.

Hogwart's Great Hall Breakfast

The students were sitting down to breakfast that morning. It was a normal day for Harry and his friends who were in their 7th and final year at the school. Harry was happy in that he had finally found love in the lovely young Ginny Weasley. They were enjoying their breakfast when the morning posts arrived. Harry wasn't expecting anything, so he wasn't surprised when nothing came for him by owl that morning. He and Ginny were talking quietly about what they were going to do during the next Hogsmeade weekend the up coming Saturday when a flash of light appeared in front of Harry, and a beautiful Red and Gold Phoenix landed in front of him carrying a note. Harry thanked the Phoenix and offered it some bacon as he took the note. The phoenix took it gratefully and disappeared in the same manner that it came. "Who's the note from Harry? The Phoenix looked a little familiar to me, but I know that it wasn't Fawkes." Ginny was asking him this, and if she had looked over at her brother at that time, she would have seen his mouth agape.

"What does Bill want Harry?" Ron asked innocently, and was getting some interesting looks from both his girlfriend Hermoine Granger, and from his sister Ginny.

"I don't know Ron. I haven't read it yet. Wait did you say Bill, as in your brother Bill Weasley?" Harry was a little put out when Ron has said that. "I wonder why he would be writing to me? I mean I consider him a friend and all, but why would he be writing to me out of the blue? I mean I didn't send him a letter, and there isn't anything special that I have done. Let's see what he said, maybe it will say something to you two also." Harry opened the letter, and started to read it aloud, but soon shut his mouth when he read ahead about what it was about. He knew that it was a personal letter, and that only he and Ginny were to know what it was about. The letter went like this, and he had Ginny reading over his shoulder when he motioned her to so that she could read it also.

Dear Harry and Ginny:

I know that this is strange for me to write to you Harry, and Ginny I know that I don't write that often, but this is of utmost importance. You aren't to let anyone else see this letter, and you are to destroy it when you are done reading it. Now for the reason that I have written.

I have found an ancient text that is only found by the one that is supposed to bring in the one to be trained for defeat of the current dark lord, and his lady. Well you two are the ones that are supposed to be trained, and I want to talk to you about it tonight in your common room. Please meet me in front of the fireplace at midnight, but come alone please. This is going to be hard to do, so please make sure that no one at all knows about this.

Thank you for your cooperation, and please remember to destroy this letter as soon as your done reading it, it can't get into the wrong hands. I will talk to you tonight, take care and have a good day.

Your partner in this

Bill Weasley

Curse Breaker Extraordnare

Gringotts Wizardring Bank

Egypt

When Harry got done reading this, he immediately took out his wand and disintegrated the letter, letting the ashes blow away so as to make it unrepairable. He then looked at Ginny and smiled. "Sounds like it is going to be an interesting rest of the year Gin. Are you ready for some fun in this?"

"Of course I'm ready Harry, as long as I'm with you. We don't have to worry about Bill, he will take good care in what he is doing."

Ron and Hermoine were looking at them like they had two heads, and wondered what was in the letter. "What's going on you two? What did Bill want that was so important?"

"Sorry Ron, can't tell you even if we wanted to. It is private, and meant for people that are involved to know, and quite frankly Ron and Hermoine, I'm sorry, but you two aren't involved in this at all. Come on Gin, we have a few things to do, and I don't really feel like facing what these two are going to try to do to get us to talk." He took her hand and they left the great hall before Ron and Hermoine could say anything.

The rest of the day was spent going to classes and avoiding the questions that they couldn't answer. They were waiting down in front of the Fireplace at midnight that night when Bill's head came through the fireplace to talk to them. "Harry Ginny so good to see you two. Did anyone find out about this?"

"No Bill, we were very cautious, and no one knows about what is going on. Now what is going on? What is this about a book that will train me to defeat the Dark lord?" Harry was a bit excited now, but wasn't really showing it, because he didn't want to awaken everyone in the Gryffindor tower with his excitement.

Ginny was excited about the possibility also, and was sitting there practically bouncing on her hands knowing that this was going to be an interesting adventure, and it also looked like it would only be her, her boyfriend and her favorite brother going through this. She was happy, and hoped that everything was going to be all right. "How are we going to get there Bill? We can't just leave the school, can we? I mean I know that there is only a couple of weeks left, but are we going to be back in time for me to go back to school next year?"

"Well we are going to have to take you two out early, and I don't think that you will be back for a couple of years. I looked through this book, and it seems that you're going to be training all over the world for this. Now don't worry, it also says that the Dark Lord won't be attacking at all til you're done with your training. You will be ready for him when your done Harry, and Ginny will be by your side when you finish. Now you two need to talk to Dumbledore and let him know that your going to be leaving school early to go train. You did finish your NEWTS already right Harry?"

"Yah, just got them done last week. They were very easy for me for some reason, but I'm not complaining. What do you want us to tell the headmaster? I'm sure you don't want us to tell him everything that you have said that is going to be going on tho."

"Just tell him that your going to be needing to leave school early so that you can come visit me for the summer. He won't be suspicious because Ron is spending it with Hermoine this Summer. Don't worry too much about it. He shouldn't mind doing this. Now you won't really be needing any money I don't think, but if you want spending money, I think you should use your own. Since you won't be able to get to Gringotts before we go, I will have some money transferred from your vault to the bank here. How much do you want transferred Harry?"

"Well Bill, you said it will take a couple of years, so probably around 10,000 galleons will be enough for everything since all our expenses will be taken care of. That will give both Ginny and I enough for extras'." Harry smiled at Ginny as he said this to Bill. He knew that she would be happy to have some money for herself also. "If that's all Bill, I think that we need to call it a night. Why don't you go up Ginny and I will follow in a minute." As he watched her leave, he turned to Bill before he could leave and asked a question. "Can I ask you something Bill?" When he nodded his head, Harry was looking a bit nervous, but showed his Gryffindor Courage and ploughed ahead. "I was wondering what you and your family would say if I asked Ginny to marry me? I have been thinking about doing this for a while now, and had planned on doing it right before graduation." Harry looked at the other man with a bit of worry in his eyes.

"Well Harry, I can't speak for the rest of the family, but I know what they would all say anyway. You see we have been waiting for this moment ever since you two started dating two years ago. All I can say is, about time. You two seem just right for each other, and we would be proud to have you as a brother-in-law. Mom and Dad already see you as one of us. We all see you as a brother already. So go for it Harry, but please if your going to ask her, do it before we leave. If that's all Harry, why don't you go get some sleep, and I still have a bit of things to do around here today. Good night Harry and good luck." Bill smiled at the younger man and thought to himself that he was good for Ginny. Bill took his head out of the fireplace and went around to finishing the rest of his work for the day.

Harry went to bed that night with dreams of Ancients Training him, and of his inevitable defeat of Voldemort. He didn't have any nightmares that night for the first time in a while. He slept through the night with a smile on his face. The next day he was going to face Dumbledore about what he was going to do, and he knew that he wasn't going to let him manipulate him into staying and not taking this opportunity.

Dumbledore's office the next day

"Come in Harry and Ginny." Dumbledore was smiling when Harry and Ginny walked in that morning. "How may I help you two? I hope that there isn't anything wrong." Dumbledore's twinkle went away when he saw how serious the two teens were at that moment.

"Well Professor, do you remember that note I received yesterday through the Phoenix?" Harry started off with a smile that didn't really reach his eyes.

"Of course I remember that Harry. It's not everyday that a Phoenix brings a note to one of my students, especially one of the Gringott's Phoenixes. What does this have to do with why you're here?"

"Well it was a note from Bill Weasley, and he found something that will help me in my defeat of Voldemort. The thing is that we need to leave a couple of weeks early from the school, and we actually came here to let you know that's what we had planned on doing. Ginny won't be back next year, because the training will be taking two years, but she would like to come back to finish her schooling when we get done with our training. We were planning on leaving in about a week, and then you won't be hearing from us again until we get done. I hope that you understand this, because we know that it will be hard for all of you here, but we have reliable information that says that Voldemort won't attack during the time that we're gone. All anyone will know is that we went to Egypt for the summer, and that we won't be back for a couple of years. If you want, you can say that Ginny is going as an exchange student over there for next year."

Dumbledore looked at the young couple, and saw that he didn't have any choice in the matter. If he wanted to keep Harry under his control, he was going to have to tell him the Prophecy. "Harry I can't let you go off like this to train. I'm sorry, but you will have to stay at Grimwauld Place this summer, and perhaps train with the Order, but I can't allow you to go off on your own like this." Dumbledore could see that he wasn't going to be able to persuade the young man like he used to be able to. This is going to take some desperate actions for it to work. "I know that I can't really stop you Harry because your of age, but I can stop Ms. Weasley. You don't want me to do that, do you Harry. Why don't you sit down and we can discuss this as adults."

Harry looked at him like he was crazy. "You won't be stopping us from doing this Professor, and if you do, you won't be having me to take out Voldemort. I'm serious, we are going to go and train so that the rest of the world will be a safer place from Voldemort and his evil minions. We will be safe, for isn't Bill a part of your precious Order?" Harry knew that he had him by his beard.

"I know that you will be safe Harry, but I still can't let you do this. I'm sorry, but your still young and of too much importance to our world to put yourself in danger like that. If I have to Harry, I will put a spell on you to keep you here." The headmaster was looking at him with a look of your not going to do this, so don't be arguing with me.

Harry knew that there was only one way to get the headmaster to not know that he was going to do this anyway. "Well why don't you tell me why you are so against this Professor. Maybe if you told me why, instead of just insisting that I do it your way or the highway, then I might go with your ideas instead of mine." Harry looked at his mentor with a serious look on his face.

"Well there was a prophecy made quite a few years ago, and it says that you're the only one who could defeat the dark lord. In fact if you want to know, I do know what the prophecy says, because it was made to me. Would you like to hear it?"

"Sure I would, maybe it can help me out." Harry was showing interest in this. Of course he knew about the Prophecy, it was what his godfather got himself killed for because Harry thought that he was in trouble. He thought that the prophecy was destroyed, but he guessed that the person whom it was made to, would know what it was all about.

"Ok Harry, why don't you and Ms. Weasley come over here and watch it through my penseive." Dumbledore brought out his old Penseive, and placed the memory into it, and stirred it up some casting a spell that made a three dimensional images of Professor Trelawney and Professor Dumbledore sitting in this room and she going into a trance.

Dumbledore looked at the teacher as she went into the trance, and started writing down everything she said, for he knew that this was going to be a true prophecy. When she started, it was in a weird airy type voice, the following is what she said.

The Prophecy

Told to Headmaster Albus Dumbledore

Told by Professor Sybill Trelawney

(Found in the book Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Page 841)

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have the power that the Dark Lord knows not ... And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies._

When the memory was over, Harry sat back with Ginny in his lap wondering why the headmaster hadn't told him this before. "Why haven't you told this to me before sir. This is important for me to know. Why would you want to stop me from going into this training to help me defeat him, or are you not wanting me to be able to defeat him? Is that it sir, you want him to defeat me for some reason, or is it that you think that I'm trained enough to defeat him. What is this power that he knows not." Harry was really confused now, and was wondering what else the headmaster was hiding from him.

"I'm sorry Harry, but you are too important to us to let you go off for two years to do this training. You are to stop this nonsense and go back to your dorm. You are from here on restricted to the school until it is time to leave, then you will be escorted from the school to the train station, and then to Grimwauld place. You will go under training with someone there, but only that." Dumbledore was looking serious, and clapped his hands. A couple of Guard Trolls stepped out of the shadows and stood on either side of Harry. "You will stay in the dorm, and these creatures will be guarding you at all times. You will take your meals in your dorm room, and you are excused from your classes for the rest of the time that you're here. I'm sorry that it has come down to this Harry, but you have forced my hand." The trolls took Harry up by the shoulders, and dragged him out of the office. Ginny followed after glaring at the headmaster and decided right then that she would get help from everyone she could so that they could get this training under way. She decided that the headmaster had finally lost his marbles, and that maybe he was in cahoots with Voldemort, especially since he is trying to prevent Harry from getting the proper training.

"Did you hear what he was talking about Severus?" Dumbledore asked the man that was standing in the shadows listening to what was going on.

"I heard, why didn't you tell him the prophecy before? Why haven't you told anyone it before? You have only told the Order the first part of it, and I can see why he is mad. I don't think that it's right that your keeping him from going on this training, and I don't think your going to be able to stop him from going. Harry is a strong-willed man, and a couple of security trolls aren't going to be able to stop him, especially if he can get Ron, Hermoine and Ginny to help him. He also will be having Bill Weasley on his side to get out of here. I understand why your afraid to let him go, but I don't think your going to have a choice in this Albus." Severus Snape was looking at the Headmaster with worry. He didn't agree at all with what he was doing with this, and he was thinking that he would help Harry and Ginny out in any way that he can. On the outside he couldn't show that he actually liked these young people, but on the inside he actually didn't have any problems with the Gryffindors.

"I understand what your saying Severus, but I can't let him get away from me to train. What if Voldemort was to come early and attack? What if Harry's information is wrong? No, I can't let them go. I will do all that I can to keep them here, and at Grimwauld place over the summer." Dumbledore was more afraid what Harry would do if he ever found out about everything that he had been involved in during this war. If he let him go, he won't be able to control the young man's actions anymore. No, he wasn't going to let him train, and that is that. He was going to get the rest of the staff to help him. They always did what he asked without asking any difficult questions. He smiled to himself that he had his staff well trained and didn't have to worry about them going against him. "Call the rest of the Professor's in for a meeting tonight will you Severus, I have a few things that I need to do before tonight." That was his way of telling the Potions Master that he was dismissed and that he wouldn't be needed until later.

"Yes headmaster, I will inform them that there will be a staff meeting tonight after dinner." Severus left the office on his way to make sure that he had some more support in his idea to help Harry get out of the school.

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his office looking over a few books that had plans of keeping students that were needed from doing things that weren't good for them. Even tho he knew that this might be a necessary thing for Harry to go and do this training, he didn't want him to go off like this. He knew what the training was about, because he went through the same training back when he was around Harry's age to go against Grinwauld. It's not that he thought that Harry couldn't do it, in fact it would be a great advantage for him to go through the training. What he was afraid of, was that he would turn out like he did, and become obsessive and wanting more power over the next person who was to go through this. He knew that he wasn't going to be able to stop Harry from going through the training, but he wasn't going to let him go that easily. "Now where is Minnie, I need to talk to her before the meeting tonight."

As if on cue, his office door opened, and the aforementioned professor of Transfiguration walked into his office. "You wanted to see me Albus? Is there a problem with one of the students? What did he do this time?" She had a feeling that this involved Harry some how. She liked the young man, and was hoping that everything was all right. Of course she already knew that Harry was being confined to his dorm with Troll guards. "Why is he under strict guard Albus, what has he done this time? You have never had students put into their dorm under House Arrest basically like that. Well not since Hagrid was accused of opening the Chamber of Secrets, but we found out that was a mistake. The only other time that I know of that this has happened in this century was when you were approached by the Ancients, Don't tell me that the book was found again, and you are trying to stop the inevitable. Albus, if your trying to say that, you know you can't stop him from going for the training." She gave him a stern look, and knew that was the reason for this. She shook her head, because she remembered hearing what happened to the last headmaster when he tried to stop Albus from going for his training. "Don't you remember what you did to your headmaster when he tried to stop you? You nearly killed him, and then you got out of there anyway."

Albus shook his head in the memory. He had actually forgot about that, and he didn't want to face Harry like he had to face his old headmaster. The only reason that his headmaster wasn't killed, was because he was about 100 years younger than Dumbledore is now. "I know Minnie, but there are things that I can't control. I was in my 50's when I went on that training remember. He's only 17, and Ginny is only 16, I just can't let them go. He will just have to understand that, and I hope that things will go all right." He shook his head, and they went down to dinner that night but didn't eat much. They were too worried about what was going to happen within the next couple of days.

Severus Snape was getting his own support of helping Harry from the other professors. He was explaining everything that he knew, and what was going on. He told them about how Harry was to have a great chance to get the training that is needed for the defeat of the Dark Lord. He was letting them know that he was supporting Harry in this, and that he would be going with Ginny and her brother Bill. He even told Ron and Hermoine about this, and about why Harry was being guarded so closely. Ron was furious about this, and he and Hermoine told the professor that they would take care of the Trolls when it came time for Harry and Ginny to leave. "Don't worry Professor. We will take the Trolls out. Just keep us out of trouble when we do it please." They looked at him with a smile knowing that he wouldn't let them take the blame for it.

The staff met up with the headmaster after dinner in his office, and was having a meeting about this. "I'm sure that you have all been wondering why we have one of our star student's under house guard by security trolls. Well he had been planning on leaving the school early and going off on his own to train. I'm sure you all know why we can't let him do this, so I won't go into that. Now for how we're going to keep him under our control. I have him under House Arrest basically until he graduates in three weeks, then we will take him to Grimwauld place where he will not leave til he defeats Voldemort. If he needs the training, we will have a member of the order train him at the house. Now is there anyone who thinks that there is a better way, or doesn't agree with this?" He looked out over the professors, hoping that none of them would argue with him in this. He knew that if even one of them were against this, he was a goner on getting Harry to stay. He also knew that any of them could get Harry out of here without any problems.

All of the other professors had actually agreed with Severus earlier, and they also knew not to argue with the headmaster in the open like this. So none of them argued or disagreed with him over his plan. They were going to be doing this through quiet means, and behind his back. They all trusted that Harry would train hard, and get back in time to take out Voldemort. So after the short meeting, the professors went off to get ready for the upcoming struggle against the headmaster, and getting ready to help Harry out. Albus had sat down quietly thinking that he had the staff under his finger, and he was happy. He wasn't going to be happy for much longer tho.

Seventh Year Boys Dorm, Gryffindor

Harry was sitting at his little desk writing out an emergency note to send to Bill. He wasn't sure how he was going to get it to him without anyone knowing about it. He knew that he wasn't going to be able to get it out through normal means because he was under constant guard from the trolls outside his dorm room. They had already moved out the other boys into another part of the tower. "Darn it, how am I going to get this to you Bill, this is an emergency." As he was sitting there thinking, he was wishing that the Phoenix was still around, for he knew that it would be able to get it to him right away. Then an idea popped into his head. He called out 'Dobby, I need to speak to you please.' Just then an excitable little House Elf popped into the room looking into Harry's eyes.

"How may Dobby help Master Harry Potter sir?"

Harry had a little laugh at this, for Dobby was technically his house elf, and the little elf still couldn't stop calling him master, no matter how many times he told him it was just Harry. "I need to get a letter off to Bill Weasley in Egypt right away without the Headmaster or his Trolls outside knowing about it, can you help me Dobby?" Harry was hoping that the little elf hadn't been spying on him over the years for the headmaster, but he was going to have to trust Dobby. The House elf hadn't ever made it so that he would ever have the opportunity to not trust him yet.

"How soon do you need to get it to him Harry? If it's right away, I can get one of the secret Phoenix's that the school has to deliver the message for you. They owe me a favor anyway."

"Thank you Dobby, that would be great. I didn't know that the school kept Phoenix's besides Fawkes for such purposes. I guess that it would make sense to do. Will you please do that right away please." He handed Dobby the note, and sat down waiting while the elf went away.

Bill Weasley was sitting in his room when the Phoenix popped into his room with a puff of flame. "What do you have girl, is that a note for me?" He took the note from the Phoenix and petted the young Phoenix on the head, and opened the note. It was an urgent note from Harry, and he was wondering what the problem was. When he opened the note and began to read, he was fuming. It read,

Dear Bill:

We have a problem. Dumbledore has me under house arrest basically and keeping me here. He isn't going to allow me to go to you to train. You have to help me somehow. Ginny and I are hoping that you can help. Send her a note if you can with this Phoenix to tell what we can do. She isn't being guarded like I am, so it shouldn't be any problem.

Thank you again for your help.

Your partner in training and fun,

Harry James Potter

Boy-Who-Lived

Man-Who-Is-To-Destroy-Voldemort

Man-That-They-Don't-Want-Trained

PS: Please hurry up, I'm getting bored in my room all day.

Bill quickly told the Phoenix to hold on while he wrote a responding note to Ginny and Harry. He wrote two notes and sent them off with the Phoenix thanking her for the help.

Ginny received her note first, it read.

Dear Ginny:

I just got the note from Harry explaining what is happening. Please meet me at the fireplace again tonight for a floo, so we can discuss my plan to get you two out of there. Don't worry, I have a plan, and you two will only need to get him away from the Trolls. Good luck and talk to you later.

Your loving brother

Bill Weasley

Curse Breaker Extraordinaire

Gringotts Wizardring Bank

Egypt

Harry received his note shortly after Ginny received hers, and his was basically the same thing, except he told him that he was going to talk to Ginny that night, and not to worry about it, he would get them out quickly.

Bill quickly wrote another note to the ministry of magic misuse of magical artifact's department in England. He knew the person who was in charge of it personally, and they owed him a big favor. He was going to call in this favor with interest on this one. He needed to get their permission to use a Flying Carpet in the United Kingdoms. He knew that they would

give him the permission eventually, because they needed to make sure that he wouldn't misuse this privilege. He was calling in his favor, because he needed to use it within the next couple of days. He heard back from them rather quickly, and they gave him the permission and permit he needed to fly it into and out of the United Kingdom. The permit was for only 24 hours, but after that, he would have to stop using the Carpet inside of the United Kingdoms. Bill didn't mind that, he just needed to use it to get them out of Hogwart's.

That night when he talked to Ginny over the floo, he found that she was more than happy to go with the idea of flying off on a Carpet. She was happy to know that she would finally be able to ride one. Whenever they went to visit Bill before, they were never able to ride it before. They talked about their plans some more, then Ginny said her good nights, and went off to bed.

A/N: Ok I hope that you like this story so far. To tell you the truth, this chapter could have gone on for another 10 to 20 pages, but I think this has gone on too far so far. Next chapter will have the planning for the escape, and the actual escape. Please let me know what you think of this so far. This is going to be an interesting story I hope. Thank you for reading and reviewing. I will be writing and posting this along with Harry Weasley, so don't think that I have given up on it. —Donald


	2. The Escape

**Training for the inevitable**

Chapter Two: The Escape

Harry was sitting up in his room, still wondering how he was going to get out of the school that week. He was going over the different ways that he could think of to go. "Too bad that the school has Anti-Aparition wards around it, or Ginny and I could just Aparate to Bill. We could fly, but I'm sure that they have these windows to not let me out. I wonder if Ron and Hermoine know yet, and if they were going to try to help us out." Then a bright light came on above his head, and he called for Dobby once again. "Dobby, I need your help once again." When the house elf came into the room with a pop, Harry described his plans to him. "I need you to get a message to Ginny, Ron and Hermoine. I need them to work on a plan to get me out of here. Maybe they could stun the trolls to get him out of there. Can you get them in here to help me out?"

"Yes sir Harry Potter sir, I will have them come up here tonight. I think that Ms. Weasley is meeting with her brother Bill again tonight to figure that out themselves."

"Thank you Dobby, you may go do whatever it is that you can do." Harry went about his business packing and getting ready to go. He knew that if he was going to be going with this, that he was going to have to be ready to go at a last minutes notice.

While he was packing, he saw that he still had the ring that he was going to be giving Ginny to ask her to marry him. He knew that if they were going to be doing this, that they might want to get married while they were out. He smiled and put the ring into his pocket, and knew that he was going to find a time to ask her to marry him. He was shrinking everything that could fit into his trunk, and then shrunk the trunk and put it in his pocket to always be ready.

Harry was in the middle of his packing, when he heard a small pop. He pulled his wand and turned around to see who it was. He put his wand down and away when he saw that it was only Ron, Hermoine, Ginny and Dobby. "Hey guys, I guess you have heard about what is happening. Well I have been packing, and I hope that Bill will still be able to get me out of here. Ron and Hermoine, can you two go with Dobby and go down to the kitchen to get us some food. I know that he can do it himself, but I need to speak to Ginny in private for a few minutes." He gave them one of his winning smiles, and they did so without much hesitation.

"Ginny we need to talk. I know that Bill said that it is supposed to be both of us doing this, but are you sure that you want to go along with me in this? I mean it could mean that you won't be able to come back here to finish your schooling when we are done. I don't want you to miss out on your last year here just because I asked you to come with me." She could tell that he wasn't being too serious about this, but that he was just telling her everything that might happen, and giving her the choice.

"Harry, I love you more than anything, and from what my brother has said, I am supposed to be with you in this. Now don't you think that you can get me to change my mind. I am going with you no matter what. If Dumbledore won't let me come back to finish my schooling, then I will go to Beauxbatons, or somewhere else to do my last year. Don't worry about me. Harry, I'm here with you all the way. Now is there anything else that you need to tell or ask me?" Her eyes were like fire when she asked this, and Harry knew that there was no arguing with a woman when she had her mind made up.

Harry looked at her with a smile on his face. He told her that there was one other thing. "Close your eye's Ginny. I have a surprise for you." When she had closed her eyes, Harry kneeled in front of her taking the ring box out of his pocket and taking her hand. "You can open your eye's now Ginny." When she did, there was a loud gasp as she saw Harry kneeling and the ring. "Ginerva Weasley, will you marry me?" Harry held his breath as he waited for her answer.

"Of course I will Harry. What took you so freaking long to ask me?" She smiled at this, and Harry knew that she was just pulling his leg about the last part.

Harry got up and gave her a big hug and kiss. "Thank you Ginny. You don't know how much this means to me. Now how are we going to get out of here? I already have all my stuff packed, and I am ready to go. You need to go get your stuff packed, and put it all in one trunk. So you might want to shrink stuff so that we can put more stuff in it later on. Also shrink it and keep it in your pocket so we can just go at a minute's notice."

"Ok Harry I will go take care of that right now. Don't worry about getting out of here, I will go floo Bill to see about when he wants to pick us up, and so that he can make arrangements to get us out of here. I know that he will be able to get us out of here, all we need to do is get you away from the Trolls, and maybe into the Headmasters office, so that we can escape from under his nose." She was laughing at this, and was sitting there snogging with Harry for a few minutes before Ron and Hermoine came back with Dobby. They didn't stop when they got there, for they were in their own little world.

"Hmm you two, we are here with you know. Come on Harry stop kissing my sister. I know that she is your girlfriend, but why do you two need to do this in front of me now?" Then Ron and Hermoine saw the ring on Ginny's finger and a loud gasp was heard that had Harry and Ginny stop. "Is that what I think it is Ginny? Did he finally propose to you? About time mate, the family was wondering when you were going to do that. But no matter what, that doesn't mean you two can snog in front of us." Ron was joking when he said that last part, for he didn't really care at this time. He knew that they were going to be leaving for a couple of years, and he was going to miss them. He also knew that the families probably weren't going to be at the wedding, because with what was going to go on, it was probably going to have to be a quick one while they were on the run. "Well considering that you two are probably going to have a private ceremony while on the run from Dumbledore, we will just have to have a reception when you get back from your training."

"Congratulations you two, I hope that you're just as happy as Ron ..." Hermoine shut her mouth quickly when she almost said this.

"It's ok Hermoine, we already know that you and Ron are married. Before you ask, Ginny told me about two weeks ago, and I am happy for you two." Harry was smiling at his two best friends, and they could tell that he was truly happy for them.

"Sorry guys, I know that you asked me not to tell him, but he was getting rather suspicious of you two being in the same room at night, and coming out of there in the morning. He knew that you two were waiting for marriage before Shagging, so he asked me about it. Do you forgive me for telling him?" Ginny was really worried now about what her brother and sister-in-law were thinking about her right about now. She didn't have to worry to much tho, when she saw them both smile at her.

"Its ok Gin, we should have told him right away. Thank you both for supporting us in this. We only had a small ceremony with the headmaster in his office over Valentines day, and you were in the hospital wing at the time so I had Dean stand in with me. I hope you're not to disappointed in that you weren't able to be my best man Harry. I know I will be a little disappointed, but I know that your going to be on the run, and probably have Bill do it." Ron and Harry smiled and shook hands after Harry hugged Hermoine. "Now we need to figure out what we're going to do about those Trolls out there. I don't think that they're going to be as easy as that troll in our first year. Even tho, we are better trained for it now, I don't think that a simple Wingardium Leviosa will work this time." Ron was thinking for a second and so was Hermoine when Harry gave a wink to Ginny.

"Hey guys, I have a gift for you two for your wedding. This will take you to our wedding when we have it. I will send you a message somehow that will tell you that it's time, and you can just touch the pendant around each of your necks, and it will take you there for the wedding. It will also take you back to where you were when we are done. Don't worry, we will make sure that it happens when your out of classes, and probably on a Hogsmeade weekend so that you will be thought to be in the village but instead will be with us." Harry and Ginny smiled as they gave their friends the pendants and hugged them.

"Thank you so much you two. I don't know what we will give you two, but we will think of something. You know that you might not have to worry about that tho, school might be out by the time you will be able to have the wedding, then we won't have to worry about the Headmaster trying to stop us. Now we should go, and Ginny has a floo call to make to make some arrangements if I remember right." Hermoine was crying now, and she took Ron into her arms, and the three of them, Ron, Hermoine and Ginny took Dobby's arm and they disappeared.

That night Ginny Flooed Bill in Egypt. "Bill we need your help in getting us out of here. Harry's being guarded hard by Trolls, and we haven't figured out how to get passed them. Is there any way that you can tell us how to get passed them? Also, Harry proposed to me, and I have accepted. We need for you to make arrangements for a small wedding while we are on the run before we start our training if possible. I would also like it if mum and dad were able to be at it. We have already given Ron and Hermoine a pendant each so that they can make it to the wedding. Can you make the arrangements please?" Ginny was really nervous now, for she didn't want anyone to know about what was going on.

"Ok there are a few things that I want to make a reaction to their Gin. One congratulations to you and Harry on the engagement, and I will be happy to make the arrangements for the wedding before the training starts. I will also try to make it so that mum and dad will be able to be at the wedding. Do you want any of the other members of the family to be there? Also the best way for you to get Harry past the trolls is a simple sleeping spell. It will only keep them out for about 10 minutes, but that should be enough time for you to get him up to the headmasters office to get out that way. Yes I figured that you two would like to go that way to thumb your noses at him. I have heard from most of the teachers there that they are supporting you in your chances at getting out of there. Be ready in tomorrow night, and I will get you out of there. Good luck little sister, I love you. Tell Harry welcome to the family from me." He winked at her, and disappeared.

Ginny went up to her room and started packing. She kept a little bit of stuff out so that none of her roommates would guess that she was leaving. She would pack the rest of it up and shrink her trunk in the morning. She left her room after packing and went to the Head Girls room to tell Ron and Hermoine what she found out from Bill. When she got there, she knocked and the door was opened by Ron who ushered her into the common room. "Hey you two, I found out from Bill what we can do to get Harry out of there. All it takes is a simple sleeping spell to take out the Trolls, but it will only last 10 minutes, then we are on our own. He said that he will pick us up tomorrow night at the headmasters office." She hugged them and went to leave when they stopped her.

"Ginny we have something else that we need to tell you." Hermoine was a little nervous when she said this, and she looked and Ron and he nodded. She smiled as she turned to her sister-in-law and said. "We found out about a half hour ago that we're expecting a baby in about eight months. Ginny I'm pregnant." She smiled as she was hugged by Ginny and congratulated on this.

"Way to go you two, mum's going to freak out. She thinks that you two are too young to be married, just think what she will think when you tell her this. She will still be happy for you two tho. Congratulations again." She hugged her brother and made her way out of the room smiling for she was going to be an Aunt by the time she gets done with her training.

The next night found Harry pacing nervously while waiting for Ginny, Ron and Hermoine to come and get him. He had his wand out, and had all his stuff packed and ready to go. He was standing and looking at his watch one last time, when he heard the commotion coming from outside his door. He looked up when he heard two loud thumps like something big hitting the floor. "God I hope that were the trolls being taken care of. Ron, Hermoine Ginny is that you?" He asked as he heard his door open, and he had his wand out and trained at the door. He was happy and relieved when he saw them waving him out.

"Hurry Harry, we only have 10 minutes before they wake up again. We need to get you two to the Headmasters office." They were going quickly from the Gryffindor tower and up to the headmasters office. They didn't meet any resistance until they made it to the office. Ron and Hermoine told them that they couldn't go up with them, but wished them the best of luck. They would see them in a couple of months at the wedding. They also told him about Hermoine being pregnant, and he congratulated them. They told the statue the password and made their way up to the headmasters office. When they got to the office, they found the door ajar, and walked in to find the headmaster sitting behind his desk.

"How may I help you two? Harry what are you doing out of your room? What happened to the Trolls?" He took out his wand, and pointed it at them before they could take another step. "You two aren't going anywhere. Stop where you are now. Don't make me stun you."

"I'm sorry headmaster, but you won't be able to stop us from going. We already have a ride coming to pick us up. You can try to stop us from going, but we do have friends in the school that are going to help us if they have to. You're not going to stop us from leaving." Harry hadn't even drawn his wand yet, but Dumbledore could tell that he wasn't going to be able to stop them from leaving. He didn't know what it was that he had on his side, but he had a feeling.

"I'm sorry Harry, but you two can't leave. Stupify." The spell shot out of the headmasters wand, but got only half way to Harry and Ginny before rebounding on him in which he had to duck out of the way before he got hit himself. "I don't know how you did it, but I'm still not going to let you go. Professor's come in here now, we aren't to let them leave." With that all the staff of Hogwart's came into the room converging on the young couple. Dumbledore could tell that some of them weren't going to stand behind him.

"We're sorry headmaster, but you have gone too far in trying to stop Harry from doing what he is supposed to do. I don't stand up to you very much, but we believe that you are wrong in what your doing in this. Now stand down Albus, Harry and Ginny need to get to the window for their ride out of here." The three people that Albus most counted on in stopping Harry and Ginny from going, were standing against him. Severus Snape was one of the biggest surprises in this, in that he thought that he had hated Harry Potter. Minerva McGonagall stood next to Severus in this, and she was one that usually agreed with whatever he had to say. The last person to stand against him was Hagrid, and he was one that was always stoic in his support of him.

"Why are you doing this, you know that he can't be let out to train. You don't want him to turn into the next Voldemort do you? You remember what happened to the last person who did this training don't you? He turned into the one we are fighting against in this war."

"We know that Harry's not like that. We also know what happened to the person before that, and that was you. The only thing that we're afraid he will turn out like is you, and that's because your turning power hungry Albus. I'm sorry, but you will have to step aside because it looks like their ride is here." When they looked out the window of Albuses office, they saw Bill Weasley sitting there in mid-air waving at them.

"You two ready to go now. I only have a permit to use this here for the next 20 hours, so we need to go. Come on, don't let the old fool get in your way." He laughed as he watched Harry and Ginny walk by there old headmaster and climb out the window to climb onto the awaiting Flying Carpet.

"Good bye headmaster, I hope that doesn't mean that I won't be able to come back to finish my schooling in a couple of years. If it does, then good luck to you. We will be back in a couple of years to take out Voldemort, then you won't be able to turn me away, because I'm sure that the goveners wouldn't like that. Good night professors, and thank you for all your help over the years." Harry and Ginny waved at the onlooking professors as they flew off.

They flew off into the night, and spent the next 12 hours flying to Egypt over the different parts of Europe. Ginny showed Bill her ring and told him about the news that Ron and Hermoine had about the baby. "That's good for those two, when are they getting married?"

Bill didn't understand the laughter about the question, he thought that it was a good question, for he didn't know that Ron and Hermoine got married over the last Valentines day. "They're already married Bill, they got married over Valentine's day of this year. So when did you set up our wedding for anyway?"

"You two will be getting married in a couple of months when you are done getting settled into Egypt. We wont be going back down into the tomb until after then either. You will be having some time to get anything that you might need, and to get ready for your training. I understand that you will be needing some training clothes, and weapons for the training. You will be able to look at the book when we get there. You will be staying at my place while we get ready for the training. To let you know, we will be training all over the world, including the Far East, America, and even back in the time of the founders of Hogwarts." Bill laughed at the looks on their faces, and was happy that they were happy about this.

A/N: Ok that is the end of the second chapter, the next one they will be in Egypt finding out about the Ancients and the wedding will also be in that chapter. Please read and review. –Donald


	3. The Curse Breakers

**Training for the Inevitable**

Chapter Three: The Curse Breakers

When they finally landed in Egypt the next morning, they found that they were going to be staying with Bill at his house while there. They found that when they first got there, they were going to be learning first of the book, and then a crash course in Curse Breaking so that they wouldn't hurt themselves when they were down in the tombs. Harry and Ginny had a couple of days to go before they were to start with the Curse Breaker Training, so they decided that they were going to do some shopping for their wedding and reception afterwards. They found that Bill had set up a beautiful wedding for them for when they got done with their Curse Breaker Training. They were then to spend a short honeymoon in the Cairo Hilton, before going on their way into the tombs.

While sitting in Bills living room getting ready to read the book, Harry had decided that he was going to look into a couple of other things while they were there also. "Hey Bill, is it possible that we can do some private shopping while we're here? I mean for us, besides the wedding." Harry was hoping that Bill caught onto what he was asking, and would agree to take Ginny sightseeing while he did some 'private' shopping for themselves.

"I don't see why not Harry. Is there anything that you wanted to get in particular?" He gave Harry a wink to let him know that he knew what he was talking about, and that he would take care of everything.

"Thank you Bill, no there's nothing in particular that I wanted, I was just wanting to get a few things for the next couple of years. Does the book say anything about how long we're going to be in each place training, or is it just til we get done with the training for each place?" Harry had voiced the same thing that Ginny was thinking at the time.

"Well it looks like we will be spending 1 ½ months in each of Russia, Mexico, the Southwestern United States, and Romania, 3 months in Egypt, and Japan with being in Japan on two different occasions. You will then be training the last year with the Founders of Hogwarts training with them. The order that we will be visiting them are, we will be spending the first three months here in Egypt, then we go to Japan for the first time, then Russia, Mexico, Southwestern US, Romania and finally into the Japan again for one and a half months, before you go back to the time of the founders to train."

Harry was reading the book and finding it quite interesting. He decided that they would be needing complete new outfits for the different areas of the world they were going to go to. He decided that they would need 4 sets of cold weather gear for when they were in Romania and Russia, 4 sets of Gi's for their training of the Samurai and the Ninja, a complete set of Dragon Armor and Cloaks, Gloves, Boots the whole set for when they are with Charlie in Romania, Casual for Mexico and the American Indians, at least 4 sets. Then of course they would need enough casual and formal clothes for all occasions. "Well Ginny, looks like we are going to need to go shopping for clothes along with all of our training needs. You might want to get stuff also Bill, because if I read this right, we will be joined by one other in our training, and I have a feeling that it might be you. Now when will we be doing our shopping, and will we be needing anything for our training with the Curse Breakers Bill?" Harry and Ginny were listening intently to what Bill was going to say to that.

"No, all you really need is your casual clothes and the robes you have on. You will be assigned what ever protective wear you will need. You understand that if you decide that you want to after all this training and get rid of Voldemort, your both welcome to join us in Egypt as curse breakers also. You will need to do a little bit of training, but it won't be much, because you will be doing most of your training right now. There is one thing Ginny, I know you were wondering if you could go back to Hogwart's when you got done with this training. Well my dear sister, you won't need to, because when your done with it, you will be fully trained in all of your classes, and if you want, we can have you take your NEWTS after you get done with your classes in both Curse Breaking and with the Ancients." Bill was smiling at his sister when he said this.

Ginny was ecstatic when she heard this, and readily agreed that she didn't really want to go back to Hogwart's after what they went through to get out of there. "If that's true Bill, it would be great. I mean I had some great times at Hogwart's, but it isn't like we left there on good terms. I know that if we wanted to, we would be welcomed back there, but I don't think that we will ever be trusted again." Ginny said this last part with a bit of a tremble in her voice.

Harry held her close and whispered calming words into her ear. "Its ok Gin, we will be all right in doing this. Forget that old fool Dumbledore, he isn't going to be able to control our lives anymore. He isn't controlling my life anymore. I love you Ginny, and I won't let him hurt you any more." Harry was rubbing her back trying to calm her down.

Bill was chuckling at the young couple. But he knew what they were going through, and he was going to help them in anyway that he could. "Well I think that we should get some sleep, you two must be tired. I'm sorry, but I only have one spare bedroom, and I guess I shouldn't be saying this since she is my sister Harry, but you two are dedicated to each other, and going to be married in a couple of months, so I am going to let you two share a room. Please don't breech my confidence in you Harry, or at least put up a silencing charm, and an anti-conception charm if you can't help yourself." Bill winked at Harry and Ginny and was chuckling when he saw both of them blush. "Good night you two, and remember what I said. I don't think that mom and dad want to have another grandchildren from their youngest. Yes they know about Ron and Hermoine. I got an owl from them when we got back saying that Ron and Hermoine had flooed them about the good news as soon as you two were gone. Don't worry, mum and dad know about why you two left the school, and they are really mad, but they support both of you." Bill left the two lovebirds to do what they might, for he was tired, and he went to bed.

The next morning found Harry and Ginny off doing some shopping for their stuff that they were going to be needing. They stopped by the clothing stores, and weapons shop for the different stuff, and had a brilliant time shopping. The afternoon found Ginny off with Bill doing some sightseeing, with Harry saying that he wanted to do some more reading, and maybe get a nap. Ginny was a bit suspicious about what was going on, but didn't say anything for she was sure that whatever he was doing, he was doing for her. She just went off with bill sightseeing telling Harry to have fun and get some sleep. Bill gave him a wave and a wink as they took off into downtown Cairo.

Harry went down to the different jewelry shops looking for just the right thing for Ginny, and in a small out of the way shop in the magical area, he found just the right thing. "She is just going to love it. How much is this pendant sir?" Harry was thinking to himself that this would be perfect for Ginny to wear during the wedding, and when he found out about what it actually did, he was going to make sure that she wore it at all times.

"That would be 500 Galleon's sir." The old man looked at him with a smile, and told him that it was well worth it.

"Hmm, I didn't really want to spend that much, but if it's worth it, I will take it. Is there a way that you can take the money out of my Gringotts Bank Vault in London?" Harry was hoping that there was a possibility, because he didn't want Bill or Ginny to question his large purchase until it was time to reveal what he bought.

"Yes sir, it is quite possible. Just give me your name and Vault number, and the amount that your authorizing to be taken out, then it will be taken care of." Harry readily did what he was asked, and also picked up a set of matching earrings, and bracelet that was part of a set. He thanked the man, then made his way back to Bill's place to actually do what he said he was going to do. He spent the rest of the afternoon reading the book, and sleeping.

Ginny and Bill found him curled up with the book on the couch when they got back. Bill quickly saw the packages that Harry had gotten and recognized the store, so he cast a quick disillusionment spell on the package, and a quick chat with Ginny found that she didn't see anything. Bill picked up the packages and took them up to Harry's trunk and put them away. "Nice things you bought her Harry old man, I hope that you truly love her like you say you do." Bill smiled as he said this, and slipped out of the room.

The three of them were invited to a secret meeting of the leaders of Gringotts. They walked into the big office of the Main Goblin, Richoop. "Please sit down Mr. and Ms. Weasley, Mr. Potter. Can I offer you anything to drink?" Richoop was pleasant enough for a Goblin, and they found that they liked the goblin immediately.

After they all had there favorite drinks in hand, Richoop had started in on his speel about what it meant to be a Curse Breaker, and what was expected of him in their training. "This is a special treatment that we are offering you two, so don't blow it. You have both been recommended for this by the ancients and Bill here. He is one of our top Curse Breakers, and he will be your trainer. Now is there anything that you want to ask me before you take the code of the Breaker?" Richoop looked at them as in saying that it was ok if they asked a question.

When neither of them had a question, they thanked the Goblin and waited to take their pledge.

"Good good, now if the two of you will please follow me, I will take you to the initiation room. There you will be tested in your knowledge of the ancient curses, and how they may affect you. Don't worry, it's not a pass fail test, it will just show us how much you know, and what we need to train you in still. Now if you will follow the Troll over there, he will take you to the room. Bill if you would come with me, you know you can't go in there with them." He got up, and the others knew that it was there time to go.

Harry and Ginny got up and followed the Troll off out of the room. They were led into a large ornate room that had two desks set up with tests on them, and a little maze that it looked like they would have to navigate to get out of the room. "Well it looks like we have a written and a pratical in this Gin. Are you ready for this?" He asked her with a knowing smile. When she just nodded, they sat down and started on the written test.

They sat there for four hours, working steadily on the test. Harry and Ginny both found that they weren't having problems with this test for some reason. Ginny was seeming to have even fewer problems than Harry was. When they were finished, Harry looked up at her and smiled. "Well that was easy, was it easy for you also?" Harry smiled when she nodded. "Well shall we do this practical test? I think that we just slip these written into that slot in the front of the desks." They did that, and took each others hand and walked into the maze. The first thing they found was that they were being held by a simple binding charm. Harry cast a quick counter curse and then they both cast there most intense detection charms, which found that they were surrounded by different types of curses and charms. "Darn it Gin, looks like we will need to be on our toes. Do you see what I see? I see that almost every inch of this maze is covered in curses and binding charms. Why don't you start on the right side, while I take care of the left, and we will start taking down the curses. I recognize most of them, and the ones that I don't know, look like they aren't in our way of getting out." Ginny nodded and they started making there way slowly out of the maze. Two hours later, they found themselves on the other side of the maze with a smiling Richook and Bill standing there.

"Very good job you two. You are more than qualified to do this kind of work, and with only a little bit of training, you will be ready to go down into the tombs. Now if you will follow us, we will take you into the room for your pledge. I'm sorry that you have to take it, but it is required of everyone that is going into the tombs with our curse breakers. Now if you two will raise your right hands, and repeat after me."

"I, state your full name, swear to uphold the code of the Curse Breakers. I promise not to take any of the thing that I find in the tombs for my own personal use unless otherwise stated that I can. I also promise to keep all of the secrets of the Curse Breakers to myself and not to bring disgrace to the Breakers." Richook smiled as he said this, and watch Harry and Ginny repeat it after him.

Harry and Ginny repeated the pledge without a problem, and then smiled at each other. They went up and shook the Goblins and Bills hand afterwords. "Ok what do we do now? When do we start with the training? When do we get any of our extra stuff that we need to do this job? Do we get paid for this?" Harry and Ginny was going crazy with the questions, but knew from earlier experiences with Goblins, that they were going to get there questions answered without hesitation, or without lies.

"Well the first thing we need to do is get you the tools of the trade, which you will be able to keep, because you will be offered jobs as Curse Breakers as soon as you get done with your current Job, and defeat Voldemort. Your training will be starting next Monday, so that gives you a week to get used to Egypt, and it should last about a month. As for you getting paid for this job, you will be offered the same package that Bill has, which is either you can get half of what is found in the tombs, but not needed for other things, or you can have a salary of 100,000 Galleons a year, paid in monthly installments." He was hoping that the money would be there downfall and that they chose that, for he knew that if they were this good they would be making about 10 to 20 times more than that in what they find.

"Well Richook, we will take your first package, for I don't really need the money, but you never know what we will find in the tombs." Harry smiled at the thought, and Ginny smiled at him for his thoughtfulness.

"Very well Mr. Potter, and Ms. Weasley. If you will please sign these papers, it will be taken care of. Will you be needing a Vault for this, or do you wish to use your family Vault Mr. Potter? I can assume that you might want to make it so that young Ms. Weasley can get into your vault, considering that we heard from Bill here that your getting married. Congratulations you two, and I wish you the best of luck." Harry and Ginny signed the paperwork, and Harry said that it would be a good idea to put it in his vault, and have it set up so that Ginny can get into it. Ginny smiled as she thought of this, for she loved Harry dearly, and now she knew that he loved her to.

The next week went by really fast. Harry and Ginny were making plans for their wedding, and getting ready for the start of their new training. When they went down to meet the other Curse Breakers on Monday morning, they were rip roaring ready to go. "Harry Ginny, these people might think it's strange to have two people so young with them on their job, but remember you two have scored the highest of anyone in the testing, and all you need is some basic skills and training in the art of Curse Breaking and the Egyptian language to be ready for the job. Your next week will be in the Egyptian Language, both Modern and Ancient. You will also be learning San Script and Hieroglyphics. You will find that this is quite interesting, and that it will be quite helpful in your training."

Harry and Ginny spent the next month going through all kinds of Language, Curse and Charm work that was well over what they would have learned at Hogwart's. They found that they loved this work, and new that they were going to come back to Egypt once Voldemort was defeated to do this as their lives work. Their training also was in the basics of the use of their chosen weapons, and in getting to know the people in their group. They spent the last week of their training actually doing the job, and found an ancient tomb, that the rest of them were trying to find for a long time. When they found this, and brought the results back to their boss, he was ecstatic about the find. "You have found something in one day, that we have been looking for nearly twenty years. You two deserve this reward that was meant to go to the first Curse Breakers to find and get into it. It is on top of your half take of the haul. You will be getting 100,000 Galleons each, and a brand-new house for your to keep. Thank you and here's the key and deed to the land. Now if you two are ready, you will be heading into the tombs of the ancients in a couple of days. If you would like, you can have the next couple of days off to get your things in order, and then it will be you two and Bill that will be the only ones that go in. Are you sure that your ready to go through with this? I mean, nothing against your skills or abilities, but you are both still young." The goblin wasn't trying to be mean or anything, but he knew too many that have lost their lives trying to find this tomb, and even more that thought that they were ready for the training. He was very sure that these two were ready, and he wasn't going to stop them from going, but was just asking. He didn't want to lose his two best future curse breakers now did he. He hadn't seen anyone so talented naturally since Bill himself came into his office those years ago.

"We know we're ready for this sir. Thank you for everything that your group has done for us, and we won't let you down. Now where is this house at, I think that we would like to check it out. We will check it out and start making it our base of operations for while we're here. That is if Bill and Ginny wouldn't mind doing that, I know that they will have a say in it themselves. Now we will put up base there, and then get things ready for the entrance into the tomb. I also think that we should owl your parents Gin, to let them know that we're all right, and that we're with Bill right now."

"There's no reason to do that Harry. I already let them know what was going on when we were making the plans to get you two out of Hogwart's. They don't like it, but they are supporting what we are planning to do here. They know that you're a responsible young adult Harry, and the family trusts Ginny with you, especially since you will be with me also. Now as to where the house is, if I know right it's the one right next to mine. They're both in a wizardring area of Cairo, and are unplottable, so no one will be able to find it. As to making it our base of operations, I think that we should continue using my place so you two can set your new place up as your first home." Bill was smiling at the two of them as they had equal smiles across their faces.

"Well that sounds like a plan to us. Why don't we head home, and then get started on what we need to plan tomorrow. Unless there is anything else you need from us boss." Harry, Bill and Ginny were looking at the Goblin with questioning eyes.

"No there isn't anything else that I need of you tonight. In fact as of now, you three are on assignment, and will be out of touch with me until you get done in the tomb. I hope that I am invited to your wedding Mr. Potter, Ms. Weasley. I may just be a Goblin, but we sure know how to party." He had a smile on his face when he said this, and the three others looking at him and smiling.

"Of course your invited to the wedding, it would be a pleasure to have you and your misses, if there is one, join us. We will be having it as soon as we are done down in the tombs." Ginny and Harry were telling him this, and they were glad that they would have another new friend with them.

"Well there isn't a misses, but my daughter would probably love to come. She loves these types of things. You know her Bill, she is one of your fellow Curse Breakers. She is quite good at it, and loves working with Bill. Is Fleur going to be coming for the wedding Bill?" Their boss asked this with a knowing smile.

"Fleur, as in Fleur Delacour? Why would she come to the wedding with you Bill?" Harry and Ginny asked this, but then got a knowing smile on their faces. "How long have you two been dating Bill? Will she be all right with you going off for two years to train?"

Bill turned a bright shade of Weasley red at that thought. "Well we have been seeing each other for about 5 months now, and I have already talked to her about this, and she will wait for us while we train. We weren't going to get married until you defeated Voldemort anyway Harry. She says hi and that she will be at the wedding with her little sister." Bill was now smiling and looking at the two teenagers.

"That's great Bill, the whole family loves Fleur and her family. She will be a great addition to the Weasley clan. Now all we need to do is get Charlie and the Twins married. I think that Charlie fancies Tonks, and that the twins are hooked up with the two former Chasers from our house Quidditch team. So that makes the whole family at least hooked up." Ginny was absolutely beaming when she said his.

The next week went quite well. Harry and Ginny went about getting things for their new house in Cairo, and getting it so that they would have someone to watch over it while they were away with their training. Bill closed up his place also for while he was training, and basically moved in with Harry and Ginny until they were done at the tomb. The night and day before they were to head down into the tomb found them getting their stuff packed up, and double checked to make sure that they had everything. Harry was looking through the book one more time, and finding out more about the Ancients and what they were going to be learning. "It looks like we will be finding out what our Ani-Magi forms are going to be, and training to become one. Then we will be going into wandless magic, healing magic, and then dueling while with the ancients training. Sounds like we're going to be having fun with this. It also says that we will be each given a gift from our trainers that will help us along the way." Harry was telling the other two what they were going to be expecting while down there, and how it was going to be played out.

"Well I think we should get ready to go. We leave in 30 minutes to get down into the tomb. We have to sneak in, because it is at night, and there will be guards there. It won't be hard to do, because I got us each an invisibility cloak to use, well Ginny and I, because I know that you already have one Harry. If we're ready to go, let's go then." Bill picked up his backpack, and strapped on his weapons that he had picked up for the training. The others did the same thing, and then put on their invisibility cloaks, and hopped on Bill's flying carpet to head down to the tomb area.


	4. Into the Tomb

**Training for the Inevitable**

Chapter Four: Into the Tomb

The three of them flew out of the house under the cover of Invisibility cloaks, and an invisibility charm on the Flying Carpet. They made their way down to the Tombs area of the Valley of the Kings. When they got there, they cast silence charms on themselves and on the carpet, so that the guards wouldn't catch them. As they made their way closer to the Tombs entrance, they found that the guards were being distracted by something, and they found that they were thankful for it. "Looks like we have someone on our side for our little adventure guys. I think that it's either the Ancients who are helping us out, or our boss who is giving us some time. Either way, let's not look a gift horse in the mouth." They were silent for the rest of the way into the entrance of the Tomb.

At the head of the Tomb, they found that their invisibility charms and silencing charms no longer worked. The Carpet also seemed to collapse there, so they found themselves walking the rest of the way in. As they got closer to their objective, they found that there was some traps set for them, and they got by them rather easily. There was some close calls, like when Ginny accidentally set off a pit fall trap, and was hanging from the edge of the pit by her fingertips, before Bill and Harry pulled her to safety. Harry had set off a small noxious gas trap, but was able to avoid it with his quick reflexes. Bill was the one that came the closest to being lost on the way in, when he set off a series of bolt holes that shot spikes at him. He avoided most of them, but still was hit by two. They were able to get the spikes out of his arm, and do some emergency first aide, but Bill was still hurting a whole lot. "Looks like there might be some poison in those spikes Bill. Hopefully we will be able to get to the Ancients quickly, and that they will be able to help you out. I don't think that it will be dangerous, but you never know. Don't worry tho, I think that we should be all right." Harry tried to cheer him up, and was doing a fair job of it considering the circumstances. They had a good laugh at this, and continued on their way. They made it to the Throne Room that Bill had found the book in originally, unscathed.

"Well guys, here we are. This is where we should find out what we are to do for our training. Let's set up our camp and get some sleep. I think that what we find out, we will find out soon enough." Bill was smiling, but a bit nervous. "I don't think we have to worry about the poison running through my veins at this time, I think that they wouldn't let me die. It should be taken care of while we sleep."

They set up their camp and had a brief meal before falling into a deep and fitful sleep. While they were sleeping, they found that they were taken off to another time and place. They were having nightmares, then dreams while they were traveling. The nightmares showed them what was going to happen if they didn't succeed in their training. In the dreams they were visited by one of their trainers.

Ginny's Dream and Nightmare

When Ginny had fallen asleep, she found that she felt like she was traveling to a far away place. While she couldn't wake up to warn the others, she also started having the worse kind of nightmare, worse than any she had ever had since the end of her first year at Hogwart's, when she was taken over by Voldemort's dream self and had her open the Chamber of Secrets. She found herself watching over what would happen to her friends and family if she failed to finish the training. She saw first her mother and father captured by death eaters, and forced to watch as her brothers were slowly tortured by the cruciatus curse. Then they were slowly killed in the most devastating way, all but Ron that is. She watched as Ron was forced to watch his wife Hermoine, first have her belly sliced open, and their unborn Daughter pulled out and fed to Nagini. Then he was forced to watch her bleed to death, before he was gutted and beheaded by Bellatrice Lestrange. Then her parents were tortured by Crucio over and over again until they were worse of than the Longbottoms. They were just shells of themselves after that. She was also forced to watch as Harry tried in vain to save her and her family, but failed miserably against Voldemort. She saw him fall, before she was the last one standing, and she herself fell to the killing curse.

She was crying her head off when she heard a quiet female voice calling to her from somewhere in front of her. "Don't worry Ginny, none of it will happen if you finish your training. You Bill and Harry are really strong, and will be able to do it. Don't worry about me, I am Circe, I am one of the Ancients, and one of your trainers also. Now come with me, and we shall start your training when the others wake up. Don't worry, they will have to face their nightmares also, but it won't be the same as you had to face. That one is what would happen if you failed to finish your training." Ginny saw a beautiful lady dressed in clothes of Ancient Egypt, and she was smiling. Circe held her arms out to Ginny who came over to her and accepted the hug. "It's all right Ginny, I know how hard it was for you to see that, but it was necessary for you to know why your doing this." They walked a little way, and Ginny found herself in the same Throne Room, but it looked more new, and there were more people in it.

"It's beautiful, is this where we will be doing our training?" Ginny was speechless pretty much after saying that.

"Yes, you will be doing most of your training here in this room, and also outside the pyramids. Don't worry, you will see why you have no need to worry once your friends get here."

Bills Nightmares and Dream

What Bill found when he fell asleep, was something similar to what Ginny had felt in that he felt like he was moving but not moving. He also started having a nightmare that he couldn't awake from. He found himself watching as his whole family was killed in a death eater attack, while he was in France with Fleur and her family. He then saw that Fleur and her family were taken hostage by one of France's biggest Death Eaters, and he also saw them tortured and killed as he and Harry were trying to rescue them. He saw Harry fall to Voldemort just before he saw the green light that ended his life forever. He shuddered when he thought about what had happened and hoped that it wouldn't happen that way.

"Don't worry Mr. Weasley, that will not happen if you and your family finish your training completely. Don't worry about me, I am one of the Ancients, and also one of your trainers. I am Appollo, and I am one of the Ancients of the old world. You are now in our time, and we are going to be training you and the others in the ways of beginning battle, so that you will be able to handle the rest of your training over the world. You will be doing great, and are strong. I trust that you will all be able to take to your training with no problems. You will be training both in this room, and outside the pyramid. The others should be coming really soon, so I think that you should wake up now, and see where your at." The older man smiled at Bill, and let him to awake.

When Bill woke up, he found himself still in the Throne Room, but in a newer one. He found that Ginny was awake also, and kneeling over Harry, who Bill could tell that was going through a rough time of the Nightmare part. A few seconds later, he saw Harry calm down a bit, and then twenty minutes later, found that Harry had awoken and looked at Bill and Ginny and smiled. "Are you two ready to get this done?" Harry had his smile going for the two of them, so Bill knew why he was picked to do this. Bill wondered what had Harry seen about the deaths, and shuddered about what he could have seen.

Harry's Nightmare and Dream

Harry wasn't having to bad a time with the traveling part, but when he started having the nightmares, he let out a scream. What he saw was something that he wouldn't be able to forget for a long time. He saw Voldemort kidnap him and Ginny right away as soon as they got back from the time with the founders. He found that they were to tired to be able to do anything, and they were put under the Crucio for so long, that they weren't able to do anything to stop him from his killing of both Muggles, Witches and Wizards alike. He didn't stop with only the Muggle born, but also with all those that had opposed him. He found that they were forced to watch as he killed all the rest of the Weasley's, and then Dumbledore. What he saw was when he had stormed the castle, he had a fairly easy time of taking out the castle. Once he had taken over the castle, he had a ruling seat over most of the Eurapean Magical Nation. He went on to take over the rest of Europe, all the time having Harry and Ginny under his lock and Key to watch what he was doing, all the while when Harry couldn't do anything about it. Harry was getting a bit pissed off at this, and when he saw that Voldemort got tired of keeping them, he killed Ginny and then Harry in the most horrid of ways. (I won't go into how, this is a PG story). Unlike the other two, he was shown what would soon become of the world if this happened. He was shown that Voldemort would rule the world for another 4,000 years, and then eventually be taken down by an unknown ancestor of Harry's that was from a cousin he didn't know he had that survived it. That was when his spirit guide, Odin came to him and smiled at Harry.

"Well it looks like if you don't do it, it will be a long time before Voldemort is destroyed. This doesn't have to happen you know, you will be able to prevent it, once you finish with your training. I know that it happened just as you were coming back from your last training, and that you will be tired and unable to protect yourself, but we can fix that. Don't worry Harry, you will do fine. Now you need to wake up and be with your family so that we can start." With that Harry woke up to a beautiful site, he found Ginny sitting next to him trying to comfort him from his nightmare. He smiled up at them and laughed a bit at the looks on their faces.

"Well we should get going on our training don't you two think so?"

"Oh yah Harry, let's get this started so that we can kick Voldemort's butt. We're ready to do this, and more than willing not to let happen what we saw happen. Let's agree not to talk about what we each saw in our nightmares, and not to ask the others." Bill was making sense with that proposition, and the other two agreed.

The three of them looked up when they heard the chuckling of their trainers. "What do you think is so funny? We are trying to have a serious conversation here, and the three that are supposed to be training us, are laughing at what we are doing." Harry was getting a little mad at this, and even madder when they kept on chuckling.

"So sorry for laughing at you three. It's just that you look so serious, and you should be wondering who we are, or where you are." Harry recognized the one who said this as Odin, and smiled at the old man.

"Well I know who you are Odin, it's the other two that I don't know. Who are your friends? May I infer that they are our other trainers in this endeavor?"

"You may infer that indeed Harry. These are my friends, and your other trainers, Appollo and Circe." The other two nodded to the three youngsters, who just smiled at them. "As to where we are, you are in the times of the Ancients, and this is where you will be doing the rest of your training in Egypt."

Bill looked at the three of them, and wondered why he was there. He didn't think that he was supposed to be training with them, but he wanted to do the training and be prepared for the inevitable battle against Voldemort. "I want to do the training also. I don't care if you don't think that I should be going through the training, but I think that I can be of help with Harry and Ginny in both their training and in the fight against Voldemort." Bill was being aggressive with his assertion that he should go through the training also.

The three trainer looked at him with amused looks on their face. "I don't think you understand Bill, you wouldn't have even have been allowed into this area in this time if we didn't plan on training you also. You are going to be training with them for the inevitable, and you are part of the trio now. Don't worry, your friends won't feel left out, but they have something else that will be on their minds during this. Their daughter will be a beautiful redhead, with the brains of her mother. Don't worry, it will be more like yours Ginny, Auburn Red, not fire engine red like your brothers. Now if you three will come forward, you will be signing contracts that will start this training off, and give you the power that is hidden in you. It won't hurt, but it will also be for you benefit." The three of them reluctantly stepped forward to sign the contract. What they found was that when they did, they were instantly given the power to understand the languages of any of their trainers that they were going to be meeting in the future. They were also given the ability to speak the language also. They were happy for this, and were talking to each other in the different languages that they knew just to test them out.

"Ok the first of your training will be in Ani-Magi training. You will be registering these forms, but not having to worry about it til you get back to the present time. Now if you would please step up and take a drink of the potion I have in my hand, it will show us what your form is. This is also a potion that will allow you to go into your transformation much more quickly. We don't think that you should be worrying about this training as much as the others, that is why this potion does that also." Odin was the one that was going to be taking them through this training, and Harry was the first to step up to take of the potion. When he took the potion, he fell over with a start, and the rest of the group went to help him up, when Odin told them to leave him be. He had a smile on his face when this happened, and it didn't look like he was worried about what was happening to Harry, so the rest, while worried, let him be.

Ginny came next, and when she took the potion, she turned into a sleek black panther, and went prowling around a bit before turning back. "Wow that was great. I love cats, and Panthers especially. I love my form, I just wish Harry was awake to see it." She sat down next to Harry, and when Odin didn't object, she started to stroke his hair. "I love you Harry, and I want you to come out of this and see what my form is. I know you will love it just as much as I do." She bent down and kissed his forehead, and then watched as Bill took the potion.

Bill was a little nervous when he did this, for the last time he did this, he found that he wasn't able to turn into one, but the trainers said that they opened latent talents with the signing of the contract, so maybe he could now. He took the potion, and found that he was growing smaller and growing wings and feathers. He looked around from eyes that were much more sharp than before, and he looked at himself in a mirror that Ginny had conjured for him. What he saw was a Golden Eagle standing there in front of the mirror. He then changed back in time to gasp. "Now that was interesting, when I first tried to do that, I was told that I didn't have a form. But I guess that when we signed the contract, it opened up my Ani-Magi ability." Bill was smiling a smile a mile wide now, and he joined Ginny over at Harry, who had just began starting to wake up.

"MOVE! Move now you two, I don't know how long I can hold it back, and I don't want to hurt you two in the fire." Bill and Ginny moved out of the way quickly when they heard this, and were worried for him.

When they moved out of the way, Harry burst into flames and into his beautiful Ani-Magi form. The animal that was standing in front of them was a red and gold Phoenix. Then Harry turned back into himself and sighed. "I guess I can't ever be normal, can I? Well at least it is a form that everyone would like." Harry even had a sense of humor when he was a bit sad.

"That's great Harry, you are beautiful in your Phoenix form." Ginny placed a kiss on his forehead, and helped him up.

"Good job Harry, it seems that we all have the ability of the Ani-Magi, and yours in one of the special kind. You are meant to be special tho, so don't worry. It chose you because of your traits in loyalty and friendship. You are meant to do great things, and we are here to help you out." Bill said this with a smile at his future Brother-in-law and shook his hand. "McGonagall is going to freak, I don't think anyone has ever gone through the Phoenix rebirth when they turned into one as a Ani-Magi before. This should be interesting to research." Bill was being thoughtful on this subject, before the three of them turned back to their trainers. "So what is next in our lineup of training Appollo?"

"Well Bill, you will now be learning about Wandless Magic, and how to both do it and control it. You will start out with simple spells, and as you progress, you will be getting into more and more complicated spells. You will eventually be able to do even the unforgivables without a wand, but we don't encourage it. Now we need to get you started on your training, we only have another month here." Appollo was looking at them with a smile, and they all stood up to start their training.

The training in Wandless magic went by rather quickly actually, and they progressed through the minor and middle spells within the first couple of days. They started into the more complicated spells next, and were having a little bit of trouble, but found that if they worked together, they were able to do almost anything. Harry found that they all had Patronuses, and that when they were able to do them Wandlessly, they were more powerful than ever. Harry had his Stag Patronus of course, Ginny's was in the form of the Black Panther, and Bills was that of the Golden Eagle. The next spells that they mastered was the Aparition spell, at least Ginny was the only one that hadn't been able to do it before now, and she was finding that she was able to do it quite easily.

They found that they liked spending time outside in the Desert also, learning about the different lifestyles in the area, and just spending time in the area. They had been able to speak the language quite easily because of their unleashed powers, and were happy for it.

The rest of their wandless training took just over two weeks, for they were having a bit of trouble with what they had to learn, the unforgivables. They were trained in the killing curse by being able to cast it on convicts sentenced to die. You see, back then, it wasn't illegal to use, and they were able to do it without punishment. They weren't happy being able to cast it, but they knew that it would have to be learned. When they were done with it, they were exhausted and glad to have a couple of days off before the last part of their training was to take place.

"What do you guys think about this whole idea of casting the unforgivables without a wand? I didn't really like having to learn it, and to be casting it on those poor people, even tho they were convicts that were sentenced to die. I guess it is an easier way to die, than some of the other methods that they used back in this time." Ginny was being contemplative, and the guys didn't want to interrupt her in her thoughts.

"I know what you mean Gin, but it is a necessary evil I think. We don't want to judge these people for what they do, and we don't want them to judge us right? So why don't we just enjoy our training, and the little time that we have in this time. I don't think that we should dwell on the problems that we have, and instead concentrate on our training." Harry knew how to make Ginny smile, and she rewarded him with a sweet smile.

The next part of their training they found that they were waiting for it more and more. They were going to be taught the ways of the healers, both in Magical and Muggle Healing. They were taught the ways of the Healers, and of the Magical Healers also. They were able to get into the ways of the healers quite easily, and found that they were well adept at it. Ginny was the one who became more of the Mind Healer, while Bill and Harry were into the healing of the body.

When they found themselves done with the Healing arts, they were standing in front of their trainers, and smiling for they knew that their training back in this time was almost over. They were told that they would be going through some testing, but that it would be rather easy for them. What they found that there testing was going to be, was an all out duel against their trainers. They looked at each other with some worry, but knew that they weretrained well, and that they could do this if they stayed focused and fought together.

A/N: The next chapter will be the Fight against the Trainers, and they find out what they will be doing and where. They will also be getting some gifts from their trainers, and also end their stay in Egypt for now. Please read and review. Donald


	5. Dueling the Trainers

**Training for the Inevitable**

Chapter Five: Sparring with the Trainers

"Now that you have finished your training, and are ready to go back to your own time, we have one last test for you. You will be going into a mock battle against us. It is more of a sparring session, and will test out your abilities to the best. It will be a three on three fight, and will be til last one standing. Nothing lethal, or that can turn lethal. We don't want you to die on us, and while we don't think that you can kill us, we don't want any accidents." Odin smiled as he said this, and saw the looks that the three of them were giving him. "Don't worry, you will do fine. Now you have two hours to get ready and prepare for the battle. There is a special reward for you if you beat us, so do your best." Odin wasn't going to tell them that they would get the reward even if they didn't beat them, but wanted them to have some incentive for the fight.

Harry, Ginny and Bill went off to one corner of the tombs to discuss how they were going to go about doing this. They discussed ideas of a surprise attack, but shot that down, for they were sure that they would expect that. Then they thought about sneaking up behind them through aparition, and getting the jump on them, that ended up being their first plan, and they would have a different plan if that doesn't work. Their final plan was an all out blitzkrieg if the sneak attack didn't work. They broke on three an hour and a half later with their plan in place.

"Are you three ready for this then?" Circe asked with a smile. She didn't know what they were planning, for the trainers figured that it wouldn't be fair if they listened in on what they had planned. They knew how powerful the three of them had become, and were looking forward to this. Circe, Odin and Loki had planned for almost anything, but knew that they would probably pull off something crazy to do.

"Yah, we're ready for this if you are. So on the count of three then." Harry asked this and looked at the three trainers and smiled his lopsided grin.

"Sure, on three, 1 ... 2 ... 3." On three, Harry, Ginny and Bill disappeared, and the trainers were wondering where they went. "Ok everyone be prepared for anything, they could be anywhere."

The trainers were looking around for them, when they heard three soft pops come in behind them. "Oh crap, their behind us." As they turned around, they found two smirking teens and a young adult with their wands directed at them.

"So do you three submit, or do we get to have a little fun here. We have the drop on you, and there is nothing you can do about it." Harry and Bill asked this at the same time, while Ginny was looking at the trainers like, how could you let us get the drop on you.

"We will never surrender, so if you think you have the drop on us as you say, then prove it, and take us down." Odin said this, and erected a shield wall as the first curse came at them. What happened next, they weren't suspecting. The three trainees took the spells that were fired at them and collapsed. As the trainers approached quietly to check to make sure they were ok, they never heard the spells that were shot at them from behind. They fell stunned one by one unable to block them for they didn't know that they were fooled into thinking that the trainees were in front of them, when in all actuality, they never moved.

After reviving the trainers, Harry helped Odin up with a wry smile. "You never expected that did you old man? We knew that you would think that we were the real things when we first showed ourselves, but you should of known that we would have thunk of that. It was just a simple illusion charm that made it so that we could be in two places at once. That was the oldest trick in the book that you taught us. So what is this prize that we won for defeating you?" Harry, Ginny and Bill gave a laugh at the looks on the trainers. It was a look of utter disbelief that they were defeated.

"Well you defeated us fair and square, so you get your gifts that we were going to give you anyway, plus a special prize for each of you that will help you out in your training and the war against the Dark Lord Voldemort. Harry, if you would please step up, I will give you my gift and your prize." When Harry stepped up, Odin handed him a sword, and a Bow with a quiver of arrows. "The sword was to be given to you on completion of your training, and the Bow and Arrows are your reward for your perseverance in your battle with us. The bow will shoot arrows that will be of the most accurate of shots, and the arrows in the sheaf will always hit their intended target, no matter how far away. Use the arrows there with caution, for they cannot be replaced, and there are a limited few, limited to one dozen." He handed these to Harry who thanked him with a smile. Harry strapped the sword to his hip, and the bow and arrows to his back, where he did a disillusionment charm to make them appear invisible to anyone who saw him.

Circe came forward next and called Ginny forward. She gave the young lady a beautiful box, and a diamond and amethyst amulet in the shape of their three Ani-Magi forms. "The box will let you hold whatever you want in it, without need for space and is what you were to get when you got done with your training. The amulet I give you as a gift for your dedication and loyalty for the cause in the fight. It is an amulet that will let you know when either Harry or Bill is in danger and needs your help, it will also let you communicate with them telepathically and them you. While this is only a more advanced form of what you can already do, it will work even when there are other circumstances preventing it." Ginny gave her a hug, and went over to where Harry and bill were standing while having Harry help her put the amulet around her neck where it became discreet from sight.

Loki came forward and called Bill forward. "Bill as the elder of this group, and the most experienced in different types of magic and work, I give you the legendary tools of the Curse Breakers as what you were to get for training. As you know they were made for the first curse breakers, and long since thought lost. They weren't lost, just hidden for the one that they were meant for, and that is you. They give you the strength to defeat any trap, charm or curse that may stand in your way. You must use them wisely, and only when needed. You must not let anyone that should not know, know that you have them. They will let you know if the person that you intend to tell is untrustworthy, and not let you tell them. Your prize for defeating us is something really special. We heard from a little birdy that you had someone that you loved dearly in your time, and that you would like to marry this lady, well take these rings, one an engagement ring, and the other two are the wedding bands. Wear them with pride for they will protect you and your family and their family as long as you wear them. Yours will also work the same as Ginny's amulet, which also woks like Harry's sword, in that they will let you know when each other is in trouble." Bill took them with a smile and a thank you to the trainers.

"Now you all are finished with your training, it is time for you to go back to your time and get on with your training. We wish you all the best of luck, and have fun. Congratulations to both you Harry and Ginny, and to you Bill and your intended, on your upcoming nuptials." With that said and everyone packed and their good byes said, Odin waved his hand, and the three of them returned to the present time inside the tomb. They found that they had been gone for one month, and that they had to get back to Bills place to let people know that they were back. When they got back, they found that nothing much had changed, and it was like people knew where they were.

"Well we have a wedding to get ready, and then we head to Japan after your honeymoon guys. Why don't we get some rest, then we can get everything going tomorrow." They said their good nights, and went to bed.

A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to get another chapter out to you on this story, I promise that they will be coming quicker now. The next chapter will be Hogwart's reaction to Harry and Ginny's leaving, then the next chapter will be the wedding, then finally the three of them will be heading to Japan for the first time. Please as always, read and review. ----Donald


	6. The School Reacts

**Training for the Inevitable**

Chapter Six: The School Reacts

The day after they left found the school in an up rage. They had learned through the grape vine that Harry and Ginny left the school against the teachers wishes on a flying carpet being flown by Ginny's older brother Bill Weasley. There was rumors about Ginny being pregnant and being forced to flee the wrath of her brothers, to them being taken by Voldemort himself through Bill being under Veritessarium. Of all the rumors that were being thrown around, none of them were even close to the truth. The only ones that knew the whole truth were Harry, Ginny and Bill, and none of them were there to tell them. As far as they knew, the three of them left the night before in a huff with Harry and Ginny's bags packed and ready to go. They were in a meeting with the headmaster telling him that they were going no matter what he was going to say, and that they were last seen heading in a general southerly direction. No one knew where they had went, but they knew that Bill worked for Gringotts in Egypt as a curse breaker.

The two students that knew the truth about what was going on, but not tho whole truth, weren't talking. Ron and Hermione were smiling with the knowledge that the three of them were going to be ok, and that they were going to support them in whatever may happen. They knew that they were going to be joining them in a couple of months for their wedding along with the family. They were told that they could invite some of their friends from school to come along with them, and that the wedding will be happening when the school gets out in June. They had quietly made arrangements to have the friends and supporters meet them at the train station when they got back to London, and they would go from there. The 6th years and below all had permission to go with them and were going to be coming back from Egypt shortly after the wedding. There were two 6th years, and a 5th year that were going to be going to the wedding. The sixth years were Ginny's best friend from Ravenclaw, Luna Lovegood, and Colin Creevey from Gryffindor, the 5th year was Colin's younger brother Dennis. The rest of the guest list consisted of 7th year friends from the Gryffindor house, and a couple from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. They were all excited and promised not to tell any of the Order or the Professors what was happening.

The Professors for their part were completely clueless, even tho people were thinking that Dumbledore knew more than he was letting show. When the students looked up to him for advice about why their Quidditch Captain, and star Seeker, all he said was, "don't worry about it, I'm sure that Harry and Ginny are fine. We had an argument, but it isn't anything for you to worry about. He has taken a leave of absence from the school, and since the Quidditch season and his testing was over, he has decided to leave school early. As for the fight that we had, those are just rumors. They left with one Bill Weasley late that night, and won't be back this year." He made the students seem to think that things were going to be alright, even tho the ones that didn't talk to him about it, and already knew, weren't contradicting what he was saying. Of course they weren't agreeing with him either. They were just being quiet, but could be found in the last couple of Hogsmeade weekends spending it shopping for unusual things, and getting warm weather clothing for the weekend. Most of the students were thinking that they were getting the stuff for one of their own weddings after school, but weren't sure.

**FLASHBACK TO A FEW MONTHS AGO, WHEN RON PROPOSED TO HERMIONE!**

The rumors were now going around that Ron and Hermione were going to be getting married after school got out, but they weren't quite sure about that either. When Ron heard about this, he was getting contemplative, and decided to go ahead and look into getting her a ring for asking her about it. He smiled at the thought that it took these rumors to get him get serious about his thoughts about her. He stopped by the jewelry store in the village, and smiled as he saw Hermione looking through some rings daydreaming. She hadn't seen him yet, and he decided to keep it like that. He just watched her through the glass and smiled at the rings she was looking at. After she left the store, and he got out of the way before she saw him, he slipped in to talk to the owner. "Excuse me sir, I was wondering if you could show me the rings that the young lady was looking at just then." He smiled at him to let him know that he was serious about this.

"That would be these rings sir. Let me guess, you're the young man that she was talking about in there. Mr. Weasley I presume, well she was looking at some engagement rings, hoping that one day you would get the idea that she was interested. She knew you were out there, but didn't want to say a thing, knowing that you probably were going to get the hint and come in here. Don't worry, I won't tell her that you know now. Now would you like to see the ring that she was most interested in." He showed her one of the beautiful rings, but wasn't the most expensive either. He knew that Ron wasn't the richest wizard in the realms, but he also knew that he was in love with the girl.

Ron looked at the ring, and knew that it wasn't the one that Hermione wasn't really interested in. He knew that this was the one that she was wanting him to see, because she didn't know that he was saving up the money for this moment for the last three years. "Will you please show me the ring that she was truly interested in, I know that she has her heart set on a different ring, and that she asked you to show me this one because she doesn't think that I can afford it. I love her for that, but I have been saving money for the last three years to buy this ring, and I can afford the ring that she wants." He smiled at the owner as he pulled out the box from the safe in the back that he had been keeping the ring that she wanted in. He knew love when he saw it, and was going to do his best to help the young couple get the ring that they wanted even if he had to do it at a loss.

Ron's jaw hit the floor when he saw the ring, and saw the diamond on it. He rubbed his eyes, and was happy to have made the choice to save the money for this moment. "I will take it, here is the information for the account for my money. You can take it directly from there." He then took the ring and looked at it.

The owner didn't have the heart to tell the young man that he was about 1000 galleons short, and decided that he had loved the ring so much, that he would eat the cost, and have him pay only half price for it. "It's all your sir, and I hope that you think of our store when you get your wedding bands. I hope you and the young Ms. Granger live happily ever after." He smiled as Ron took a look at the ring, and didn't notice when the owner took the price tag off before he gave him the ring.

"Thank you sir, this means so much to me. We definitely will remember this place when we come to get our wedding bands. Thank you again for your help in this, I just hope that I can keep up the courage to do this. I mean I have loved her for many years, and we have been dating for a few years now. Our best friend and my little sister are off right now, and getting married in a couple of days. Please don't let anyone know that especially the professors, they don't know where they are, for he had a falling out with our headmaster when they tried to stop him from leaving." Ron liked this guy a lot, and was glad that he came to this place for the ring.

"Don't worry sir, I won't say a thing, I have the utmost discretion in these things. Yes I know about the young couple you are talking about, I didn't know that they had left, but I knew that they were going to be getting married this summer. Now run off, I think I heard young Ms. Granger say that she was going to the Three Broomsticks to get a drink. I think that she meant for you to get that message so you can meet her there. Now go, have fun and good luck, she's a great catch that you got there." The old man smiled as Ron walked out of the store with a bounce in his step, and walked towards the tavern. "Well Albus, looks like you have another match made in that school that everyone knew about. Of course I won't tell any of the professors Ron Weasley, but there is at least one that already knows where they are." The old man smirked and went back to his own business.

Ron practically ran all the way to the Three Broomsticks going in through the door and running up to Hermione. "Hermione, I need to talk to you now before I lose the nerve." He took her by the hand and led her out and towards the shrieking shack where he knew that they could have some privacy. He also knew that this was where they shared their first kiss, and he had told her that he loved her for the first time. He remembered that day three years ago quite well. "Hermione, do you remember what this place means to us. I mean what happened here three years ago. Will you please do what I asked you to do again please." He looked really nervous, but not as nervous as Hermione was looking when Ron gave her that look he was giving her.

Of course she remembered what this place meant to them. She remembered exactly what happened three years ago, and was smiling as she closed her eyes and said. "Ok Ron, my eyes are closed, what is the big secret you have for me?" She said this just the same as she did those years ago, but was hoping that this was going to be different than what happened back then.

Ron got down on one knee, and took her left hand in his. "Ok Mione, you can open your eyes again."

When she opened her eyes, she let out a loud gasp. She saw the ring that she knew that he couldn't possibly afford with any of the money that he had, or might have saved up. She looked him in the eyes, and smiled. "Well well what do we have here Mr. Weasley, you are on your knees with a ring in your hand, does this mean what I think it does? I hope that it does, because if it doesn't and this is your idea of some kind of joke, I don't like it." She had tears in her eyes, but Ron could tell that they were tears of joy, and hope that this was what she thought it was.

"Mione, I would never do that to you. This is what you think it is. Three years ago today, I brought you here and told you my feelings. You made my life the best over the last three years by staying by my side, and letting me love you. I want to make you believe that I will love you for the rest of our lives, and that I will never leave you. Hermione Jane Granger, will you do me the biggest favor in the world, and agree to marry this red headed wizard, and make my life complete?" He held out the ring with a bit of nervousness. He knew that this was what she wanted, but was hoping that he wasn't wrong in doing this.

She looked at him with love in her heart, and a smile on her face. "Ronald Bilius Weasley, you don't know how long I've been wanting you to ask me this. You have had my heart for the last three years, and my love for a couple of years before then. If you will have me, I will agree to be your wife, and to wear this ring to acknowledge our love and engagement." She had tears of joy on her face and running down her cheeks when she allowed Ron to slip the ring onto her left ring finger. She helped him up, and gave him a great big hug, and a deep love filled kiss to seal the deal. "Shall we head back to the Three Broomsticks so I can show off my ring?" She was smirking at this, and Ron fell head over heels in love with her again.

"Sure, I would also love to show off my beautiful fiancee to the other guys and make them jealous." He smiled and winced a little bit when she playfully slapped him on the arm. They walked hand in hand back to the Three Broomsticks to tell everyone and to enjoy the rest of the day and school year. They had graduated at the top of their class and were happy to be finally done with the school year.

A/N: I hope that you liked the school's reaction, and we will be getting back to Harry, Bill and Ginny next chapter. I thought I would throw in the bit about Ron and Hermione getting engaged officially at the end for a bit of fluff and filler. Please as always read and review.This is a fix if you have read it already,I put in the part about that being a flashback, becauseI had completely forgotten that I had said that Ron and Hermione were already married. Please don't kill the writer, wecan even make mistakes, at leastI went back and fixed it.—Donald Next chapter, the wedding.


	7. Harry and Ginny's Wedding

**Training for the Inevitable**

Chapter Seven: Harry and Ginny's wedding

**THE WEDDING OF THE CENTURY**

**BY: RITA SKEETER**

**DAILY PROPHET SPECIAL EVENTS REPORTER**

Attention all you single witches and wizards. The two most eligible people to be coming out of Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the years to come are now officially off the available list. Sorry ladies and gents, Harry Potter and Ginerva Weasley were married in a small wedding attended by their friends and family in Cairo Egypt last night. The ceremony was so private, no one new about it except the invited guests until we received an owl this morning with the story about what happened. Don't worry, everything was checked out to be true and not a hoax by some crazy person. The letter was sent directly from Mr and Mrs Potter themselves.

No one knows how or why they were in Egypt for the wedding, but it is rumored that they were offered jobs with Gringotts as curse breakers once Harry has defeated you-know-who and Ginerva finishes school. I am happy to announce that the rumors have been verified tho, and that they have been training in Egypt on an early entry program into the curse breakers. We can only assume that is the reason that they were there for the wedding also.

We at the Daily Prophet would like to congratulate Mr and Mrs. Potter, and wish them the best of luck in their lives together.

**FLASHBACK TO TWO WEEKS BEFORE THE ABOVE DATE AND THE WEDDING**

"Are you two ready for the next couple of weeks, and for your wedding. You have guests that will start arriving over the next couple of days, and will be needing a place to stay. I know that you said that they will all be staying with you two at your new place, and that it is plenty big enough, but are you prepared for what mum and dad's reaction is going to be when they find that your living together, and getting married. I know that they probably aren't to happy about you getting married so soon, but also living together, along with leaving school. I feel sorry for you for when you have that talk with them." Bill was trying to be nice about everything, and trying to help the young couple get things ready for when their friends and family will be starting to arrive. He had offered to let his mum and dad stay at his place so that they wouldn't be bothering the couple before the wedding, but Harry and Ginny would have nothing of that. They figured that they would have to deal with them before the wedding anyway, so might as well have them staying at their house.

"We thank you profusely for everything that you have done for us already Bill, and we know that you mean well. We will deal with Mum and Dad when the time comes. What did you tell them that got them to agree to come to Egypt this summer anyway?" Ginny gave her brother an appraising look and laughed as he turned beet red. "Oh Bill, you didn't have to do that. I mean that if we would have told them that we were getting married, yes they would have been mad, but they wouldn't have wanted to miss it."

Bill looked flabergasted at what he thought Ginny thought. "No I didn't say I was going to be getting married Gin, but they know that there is a special event going on here that they needed to attend that involved family, and they agreed whole heartedly to attend. They don't even know you're here. I guess either they weren't told that it was I that you two flew away from the school with, or they don't believe it. They keep flooing and owling me asking if I had seen you two. Boy are they going to be surprised when they see you two here when they arrive. Now you two, it's getting late, and I think that we should be getting some sleep, your guests from Hogwart's will be arriving tomorrow morning early. Didn't you set their port key to send them here?"

"Yah they will be arriving in about 3 hours. We should be getting some sleep so that we will be at least a bit wide awake when we greet them." Luckily for the three of them, they only need an hour of sleep now and they would be up for a couple of days with no problems. They had their sleep, and were up with breakfast made for their friends when they got their that morning.

When they had awoken an hour later, they found that they were ready for the day in an hour. They had everything up and ready, and were making breakfast for their guests that were coming.

The students from Hogwart's were the first to arrive, and they greeted them with hugs, and seeing how well they were doing. They showed them to their rooms, and then around the house,telling them that it was part of a deal that they got when they got done with their training and their first mission. They showed them around, and Ginny showed them her ring. They all ooed and awwed over them, and got settled down before coming down to breakfast.

Molly and Arthur came an hour later, and everyone could tell that they were a bit confused about where they were. "Bill, is this your new house?" Molly asked her oldest son, hoping that it was the truth, for she hadn't seen Harry or Ginny yet, and was greeted by Bill when they ported into the hallway.

"No mum, this isn't my house, but it is one of your childrens houses. You might want to sit down when I tell you this, for this is going to come as quite a shock to you when you learn." After they were sitting, and had a cup of tea to keep them calm, Bill started in with the story. "Mum, Dad, a little over two months ago, Harry and Ginny escaped from Hogwart's with the help of me and a flying carpet. Now before you start yelling at me, and getting all mad, there was a good reason. They were part of a very old prophecy that fortold of Harry's training with the ancient Egyptian gods, and also training all over the world with the love of his life, and their chosen protector. Well Harry's love of his life is Ginny, and I have been chosen as their protector. We just got back from about a two year training in the time of the Pharoh's in Ancient Egypt with the gods, and Harry and Ginny are getting married in a couple of days. That is the reason that you two are here, for the wedding. Don't worry, they are doing good, and have completed all their schooling, and will be taking some time off before they go off to finish their training to defeat Voldemort. Now as to whom's house you are in at this time, it is theirs. They received it, along with the training to become curse breakers, which they are fully qualified and offered jobs, for which they accepted, when they get done with their training, defeat Voldemort, and Ginny officially finishes her schooling." Bill smiled at his parents, and waited for the outburst that he knew was going to be coming.

"So you are telling me, that Harry and Ginny are getting married in a couple of weeks, and you didn't tell us about it. Now Bill, that isn't very brotherly of you, they are to young. Well maybe not to young anymore, but they don't know what they are doing. This training, what does it incur of?" This surprisingly came from Arthur, and not Molly Weasley, who was just sitting there contemplating what her oldest son had told them.

"They are more than ready for the upcoming battle, and the wedding and training Dad, so don't worry about them. They don't have to worry for money ever again, and will be with me during the travelling and training. The wedding at least you were invited to it, and I'm sure that Ginny is hoping that you would walk her down the aisle for it Dad." Bill smiled and hugged his parents when they just nodded their assent.

The wedding was a beautiful one, and they had a whole lot of people and Goblins attend it. It was covered by none of the papers, but there was a notice put out the next day to all the Wizardring papers, telling of the wedding. They spent their honeymoon in one of the most luxiourious hotels in Egypt, then came back refreshed and ready for the rest of their training.

A/N: I hope your not disappointed by this chapter, but I really wanted to get it done, so that I can get to the rest of the training. Sorry for the delay in posting, and I plan on getting more out sooner. Please as always Read and Review. ---Donald


End file.
